I won
by R3aL
Summary: Its Ikuto and Amu's Anniversary but Ikuto forgot. How does Amu react?


R3al: Here with another one shot this time its amuto so be warned Tadamu lovers.

Amu-23

Ikuto_25

This is totally AU so no Chara's involved

"Ikuto the movie starts at 8:30 and its 8:25! We're going to be late!" Amu yelled putting on her earings. She walked out the bathroom and into the living room after the fifth outfit change. This time she was wearing a red dress that went up to her mid-thy, her pink hair was wrapped in a small bun with strands showing at the side of her face. "I don't know what the big deal is I'd rather have dinner here." Ikuto commented walking in the same room. Amu face puffed. "That's not very romantic especially on a day like this!" Ikuto smiled cupping her face in his hands bringing her close to him causing the young woman to blush.

You would think after 3 years of dealing with him she would've been used to this but no and truthfully Amu doesn't think she ever would. "You still refuse to tell me what today is kitten." Ikuto whispered now having his around her waist. Amu blush grew deeper but then remembered that she was mad earlier. She broke away from him folding her arms. "That's exactly why you're paying for this movie and dinner we are going to have together." Her voice was a little bitter but this didn't affect Ikuto not one bit. "Kitten why so mad if I'm paying for are date tonight aren't you suppose to be happy? "Whatever." Was all she said before walking through the door. Ikuto only smirked and followed.

The ride to the theaters was silent and the tension in the car was so thick you could've cut it. Amu looked out the car window watching the street lights pass by she refused to look at him…the jerk. How could he forget the most important day of the year…the most important...Amu stopped herself from thinking any further because things like this led to crying and then the date would be ruined. "You ok." She heard her so called boyfriend's voice. "I'm fine."She said flatly still having her arms crossed. Ikuto only chuckled and continued driving.

It took Amu awhile to realize that they were nowhere near the Movies but the road did seem familiar. "Ikuto…the movies? What are you doing?"

"We aren't going to the movies." The midnight blue haired man replied speeding up. "What the hell do you mean we aren't going to the movies?" Amu practically yelled. "We aren't going to the movies" This time he said it in a more slow tone clearly mocking Amu. "You're such a selfish asshole! All you've done this whole week is play that damned violin of yours not even acknowledging what today is. "

"Amu…" Ikuto's voice was softer this time. She didn't say anything to him. "Amu." He called again still no answer. "If you want to play the silent game Kitten fine but just so you know I never lose." Amu snorted adjusting herself in her chair. "We'll see about that." Amu whispered but Ikuto heard her loud and clear.

Finally after a half an hour they reached their destination. After parking Ikuto got out of the car and leaned against the door. Amu also got out of the car leaning on the other side. She looked at her surroundings and couldn't help but find this place so familiar like the road they we're on to get here. Amu looked down at the flowers that were at her feet and she couldn't help but smile. They were pink roses and violets just like the ones Ikuto use to plant for her. Remembering he was still around Amu turned her head slightly to see what he was up to and to her surprise the man had his violin out tuning it! "Dumbass." She whispered looking away. It wasn't long until she heard of soft music coming from where Ikuto was. Amu didn't turn around but she did try make out the song he was playing. Why did everything seem so familiar, the place, the flowers, the song?

"I played this song 3 years ago for a certain girl I loved, I brought her to this exact same place 3 years ago, planted her flowers, and gave her, her first kiss…we also…." All the words Ikuto said weren't helping the way Amu felt. She turned around with tears running down her face. "Why the hell would you bring up a past lover now? You're planning to go back to that slut huh?! Who is she? Was it…" Within seconds Ikuto was on her side of the car his lips on hers. His arms were around her waist holding her tighter. The kiss lasted a good couple of seconds almost a full minute until Ikuto released her. Amu looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled at her. "That same girl was never to smart. Happy anniversary Amu."

"Ik…ikuto…"She tried saying his name but was cut off when he knelt down on one knee. "Amu…you know how much I love you. I would do anything for you…I would die for you." More tears streamed down the young woman's face. "No matter how tough things got you were still there for me. I want to do the same for you…always. But the only way for me to do that is if you agree to be my wife. Amu Hinamori will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring

As soon as those words came out of his mouth Amu jumped on him hugging him but also falling to the ground. "Yes! Oh my god! Yes!" She cried happily.

It had been an hour since the engagement had been made Amu and Ikuto were in the car trying to make to their reservations at the restaurant Ikuto promised to take her. Amu was looking out the window with a smile on her face. They came to a stop sign and Ikuto turned to look at his fiancé smiling. "You know kitten…" Amu looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You lost." He said leaning over to kiss his beloved fiancé who was about to protest.

R3al: I'm done! I want to make a story for this but it would be how they met and stuff and it'll lead up to this moment. Please tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should write a story for this. Please and thanks.


End file.
